Kurogane's Return
by KunoichiNekoChan
Summary: After a long and difficult journey, Kurogane, along with Syaoran, Fai, Sakura and Monoka are retured to the shinobi's home world of Japan. Five years have passed and everything he once knew and loved has changed... for the worst.
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

**

* * *

**

**Kuroganes Return, Chapter One **

"Alright, you stupid little manju bun-where are we now?" A tall man snarled, repeatedly whapping a small white rabbit like creature on the head.

"Mokona doesn't knoooowww!" whined the creature, rubbing the red jewel on it's forehead, swaying slightly in the grasp of the angry shinobi. "How many times does Mokona have to tell you? Mokona doesn't control where Syaoran, Fai and KuroRin go!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dropping Mokona-more like slamming him to the ground, the man glared at his surroundings. Mokona bounced off the grassy ground, hopping into a blonde's arms. "Ah, don't worry about him, Mokona." The man smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "KuroRin always gets edgy when we enter a new world."

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Red eyes ablaze, the man spun around, glaring at his comrades.

"Please, Fai, Kurogane, keep it down. The Princess is sleeping." A young boy whispered, brushing away a strand of his brown hair.

"Forgive me, Syaoran-kun." Fai bowed, wispy blonde hair shining white in the moonlight.

"Eh…" Kurogane turned again, studying the trees around them. "Huh?" Bending down, he scooped up some dirt, shifting it through his black gloved hands. Eyes widening, he looked up. "Wait here."

"Wait, Kurogan-" Fai was cut off as the shinobi jumped onto a lower limb of a tree, hopping deeper into the forest.

"It can't be…" mumbled Kurogane, frowning. "Can it…?" Hopping up one particularly large tree, he popped out from the tree line. Looking around, his jaw dropped.

He has seen it so many times-the Princess Tomoyo's castle. "I…I can't believe it…" he trailed off, eyes wide. "Heh…YES!" he yelled, fangs glistening in the moonlight as many night birds flew from their nests, startled from the sound. "I'M BACK!"

Quickly returning to his companions, he smirked. Before he could open his mouth, Fai sighed. "Yes, KuroPoof, we heard you yelling. So this is your world, huh?" Ignoring the glare from Kurogane, Fai threw his arms in the air, smiling. "Well, I s'pose we should get going to the castle of your Princess-Tomoya, was it?"

"Tomoyo." Kurogane growled, frowning. "I wonder how many months it's been…" he sighed, pointing in the direction of the castle. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2, Discovery

Kurogane's Return, Chapter 2

"Kurogane, welcome back." A young woman stood up, smiling. Standing on a raised platform at the center of the large room, she bowed her head slightly. Her long black hair was tied up delicately in a bun, the symbol of the moon resting on a golden tiara on her forehead. Clad in light purple, pink and gray robes, she stood proud and tall.

"To…Tomoyo?" Kurogane's eyes widened. This woman…was the Princess?

"Kurogane-kun! How many times do I have to tell you not to address the Princess like that!" A taller woman with dark skin frowned, coming out from the screen behind the Princess.

"Sôma?" Kurogane's jaw dropped. "But, you're…so old!" Sôma's fair face went red, and she growled with anger, yet kept quiet. "Fheh…" she turned, facing Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head. "I see you haven't changed much, Kurogane."

"Changed? What, you expected me too? Good luck!" Kurogane huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm even bigger and badder then before." He grinned, fangs showing.

Tomoyo shook her head. "You are incorrect." She gestured to Syaoran, Fai, Mokona and the now-awake Sakura. "I see you've made friends along your journeys?" Kurogane turned, giving his companions one of his famous glares. "They're NOT my friends."

"Oooh, KuroPuff, don't lie!" Fai danced over to a fuming Kurogane. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!" the shinobi yelled, attempting to give Fai a well-deserved smack. As always, the wispy man dodged it. "Ah-ah-aah, KuroRin!" "SHUT UP!" "You know you can't hiii-iiit me!" Fai sang, spinning back to a speechless Syaoran.

Tomoyo giggled behind her fan. "If you say so, Kurogane." She looked up at the glass ceiling, sighing. "Now, Kurogane, we have to talk." Kurogane froze, looking up at his Princess. "Your damn right we do! Sending me off to that bitch-who, by the way, took Ginryû! You better get it back!" he growled, hunched up in his heavy cloak.

Tomoyo sighed, flapping her fan slightly. "That is of no importance right now. You can get a new sword." Ignoring Kuroganes yells of anger and protest, she turned to Sôma. "Please, take..." she trailed off, looking over at Syaoran and the others. "I'm sorry, I am afraid we haven't been properly introduced! My name is Tomoyo, I am the Princess of this world."

"I'm Mokona Modoki!" squealed the white rabbit-like creature, jumping off Sakura's head and dancing around on the white tile floor. "A talking manju bun…" marveled Tomoyo. "Amazing!" she giggled yet again behind her fan. "Damnit…" groaned Kurogane.

"This is Sakura!" Mokona pointed to the young brown haired girl. Sakura blushed, then bowed stiffly to Tomoyo. "Hi! I..I'm Sakura!" "And this is Syaoran!" Mokona hopped into Syaoran's arms, waving his own stubby assets around. "Hello, Princess, and thank you." He bowed his head, unable to move due to an injury to his right side.

"Oh dear, you seem to be injured. Let me help you." "Ah, Princess Tomoyo-please, I-" Syaoran was cut off by three white clad woman swarming him. Sakura blinked, watching her friend being half-mauled by the nurses. After a few minutes of gauze being whipped around and Syoaran being tossed about, he stood blinking, arm and side neatly bandaged. "Uhmn, thank you!" Syaoran bowed again.

"The pleasure is mine." Tomoyo smiled, turning to Fai. "I don't believe I caught your name?" Fai smiled, bowing, getting a little arm action in. "My name is Fai D. Flowright, at you service, your highness". Tomoyo nodded her head, smiling.

"Now; getting back on topic, Sôma, would you please show Kurogane's friends-" "THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!" "To the quarters they may stay in?" "Oh, Princess Tomoyo-we don't need to stay he-" Syaoran was cut off by Fai cupping a hand over Syaoran's mouth. " Why thank you for your hospitality, Princess."

A happy Fai trailed after Sôma, followed by a bouncing Mokona and a dazed Sakura being half-dragged by Syaoran.

Kurogane sighed, grinning. "Thank god they're gone." Turning to Tomoyo, he sighed. "Now, what do you want already? I have stuff I need to do."

Tomoyo also sighed, wincing. "Please, Kurogane, sit." Reluctantly, the shinobi plopped onto the tile yawning. "Make it quick? I have a certain person I need to see." He cracked his fingers, yawning.

"I believe you are referring to Lady Yumi?" Kurogane froze. "How…did…you know about her?" Tomoyo sighed, clasping her small, pale hands. "Well, after about two weeks of your absence, Yumi-chan came here, asking about you. If you were safe, that is." Kurogane blinked. "How long have I been gone? Two, three, four months?"

Tomoyo looked down at her hands. "Kurogane…you've been gone for five years."

In the silent hall, all that could be heard was the clatter of a maid cleaning in another part of the huge palace.

"Five…years?" Kurogane jumped up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FIVE YEARS?" Tomoyo looked up briefly. "Yes, Kurogane. You have been on your mission, away from this world for five years- at least our time." She sighed. "I'm afraid…many, many things have changed."

Kurogane's eyes were glazed over, deep in thought perhaps even pain. He could feel a cold hand gripping at his heart. "What….kind of things?" Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling, fanning herself lightly. "Well, I am afraid I do not know much when it comes to this Yumi, besides the fact she came seeking you five years ago. Our Country was under attack-" she was cut off by Kurogane standing up.

"Tomoyo?" Kurogane mumbled, facing the door leading out.

"Yes, Kurogane?"

"Fucking drop dead." With that, Kurogane ran out of the castle, fuming. The bitch had the nerve to send him away, not only loosing his dignity and sword, but having to stoop to the level of becoming 'friends' with a deranged little manju-bun, a fruity blonde, a princess and a little brat. Kurogane had to admit to himself-the brat Syaoran and the princess Sakura were okay, they let him do his own thing, and the squirt was a pretty loyal kid…

Kurogane shook his head, bursting out of the palace ground. He needed to find the others, get them out of his Country. He needed to get his sword back. He needed this damn curse off. He needed to kill some grunt ninjas. He needed to go home, and sleep peacefully. He needed to find her. He needed to find Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3, Memories

**Chapter Three, Shock**

Oichi here. Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter; I've been wrapped up in schoolwork and cosplaying. D: Love me again?

The _italics_ are 'flashbacks', just so you know.

Ooh. Here's a glossary for those not familiar with the Japanese terms. D:

**Okiya** – A group of buildings where maids, Geisha and the Geisha's supervisors live. Considered a 'family'. There's many, many okiyas, only about one-four Geishas live in one Okiya.

**Mizuag**e – Considered sacred, it's a Geisha's virginity. It's bought by men, and the highest bid wins. A mizuage is one of the most costly things a Geisha sells.

**Shamisen** – A type of stringed Japanese instrument.

**Midori** – Green in Japanese. When Midori says her name is clichéd, she refers to her eyes and name being the same thing/colour.

**Kunoichi** – Female ninja.

**Katana** – Japanese sword.

……………………………

Kurogane brushed away his long black hair, his piercing brown eyes surveying his surroundings. Right. He had taken this walk thousands of times before, but did he go right or left…?

"ARGH!" Kurogane yelled, smashing the hilt of his katana against a nearby tree. "Everything looks completely different!" He fumed, slouched over. Looking around, he sighed, bringing a rough hand to his forehead.

"Alright, Kurogane. Think." Closing his eyes, Kurogane stood completely still for a moment. After a minute or so, Kurogane's eyes snapped open, a grin spreading on his face.

He started to run, jumping into the trees. Hopping from limb to limb, he gritted his teeth.

Five years. He had been gone for five years. He felt his heart sink, and he started to slow down.

"Yumi-chan…" he whispered, and hopped back down onto the forest floor. This was the same spot they had met, around six years ago.

"_Kurogane, make haste! The crazed lunatic is in the forest; as soon as he gets a human offering, he'll start his endless slaughter!" A kunoichi yelled over to a me, hoisting herself up on a horse. "I'll stay here, hold back the grunts and protect Princess Tomoyo. Go!"_

"_Hai, Sôma." Spinning away from my fellow ninja, I made my way towards the heart of the forest._

Shaking his head, Kurogane sighed. No, no more memories. Focus on the present. Picking up his speed once more, Kurogane raced off.

"_Who the hell is that?" Looking down at the forest floor, I spotted a girl in a long green and pink kimono. "The hell? That's nothing you wear when you go walking in a forest…"_

_The girl paused, looking down the path, pushing aside her long ebony hair. Then in a split second, a man appeared behind her, clad in all black. The girl let out a small shriek before a knife was pressed to her throat. "Shit!"_

Everything was so vivid, clear in his memory. From what she was wearing to the scar on his face. The smell of the wet grass mixing with blood from his fallen comrades, everything.

"_Oh, no you don't." Swooping down, I unsheathed my sword. "Let the girl go; she's done nothing to you. If you want a sacrifice, take me instead. Isn't it better to get someone worth killing?" Ignoring the glare from the girl, I shrugged. "Be a man."_

_Releasing the girl, the crazed samurai drew his sword. "Very well, I'll kill you, then this Geisha!" The girl backed into a tree, emerald eyes wide with fear. Smirking at my opponent, I thrust out. "Bring it!"_

Kurogane sighed. Even after all that time, he still couldn't figure out what exactly that damn samurai wanted. All he knew was after he killed a Geisha, he'd start killing endlessly. What a freak.

"_It's over…" I sighed, wiping the blood off my katana. The dead samurai was sprawled out on the ground; blood gushing out of his torso. "You," I turned, narrowing my eyes on the girl. "Who are you? How stupid can you be, coming out into a forest like this with no protection?"_

_The girl snorted. "Oh, yes. Of course, naturally, a Geisha has bodyguards and carries around a sword. That makes me an imbecile for not bringing anything, ne?"_

_I scoffed. This girl was in no position to lecture me. "Whatever. You're a Geisha, right? Why don't you go back to your okiya and go sleep with some old business man?" I knew this wasn't the case; due to the chalk white makeup on her face, I knew she was still a virgin, possibly a maiko._

_"Oh, god." This time it was the girl's turn to scoff. "Get over yourself. Ninja; I swear. The most clueless, selfish, stuck-up little bastards."_

_Kurogane frowned, remembering her words. Fine, maybe she was right. But, still. What Geisha talked like that? Weren't they supposed to be the image of grace and beauty? Now, however, Kurogane knew the girl was that exact image. Except when she was annoyed._

_"Excuse me? Watch your mouth, or I'll have to cut your pretty little head off." The girl just burst out laughing._

"_Yeah, okay there, ninja-baka. You're a ninja of the Princess, based on your clothes. Serve and protect, ne?"_

_I grumbled, knowing she was right. "Anyways; I'm going. No point wasting my time here with a stupid ninja."_

"_Watch your mouth, Geisha!"_

"_My name isn't 'Geisha'. It's Midori."_

"_Midori?"_

"_Yes. You know, like my eyes?"_

_I raised a brow. So it was true; Geisha did change their names when they were accepted into the art._

_  
"I'm Kurogane. Not like we'll ever see each other again, though."_

"_Thank god for that."_

_Before I could yell another insult, she turned and started her way back down the steep path to wherever she was going. "Ja ne!" she called out, raising her hand._

Back then, Kurogane knew the girl by her Geisha name, Midori, meaning green. HE didn't know it yet, but she was a highly respected Geisha in the Kyoto district, being taught by Katori, one of Japan's most successful Geisha. Geisha 'adopt' their tutor's suffix.

Kurogane stopped once more, seeing a light in the distance. He winced; there was no mistaking the scent he smelt; of white lilies. Yumi's garden was chockfull of them. Sucking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, gathering his nerves.

"'_Comon, Kurogane! Live a little!" a man roared in laughter, slapping me on the back. "Just one night, we'll go to Sumomo's place. It's a very respectable teahouse, y'know." He winked. "Very pretty girls."_

"_I'm not interested in sex, or girls, or anything." I growled, slapping my tutor's hand away. "I just want to go train, alright, Nikkei-sensei?"_

"_Ne," he frowned, shaking his head. "Tonight's your last night under my wing. We celebrate!" Sighing, I followed my teacher. I really didn't have a choice; I owed him everything I am._

Kurogane's lip twisted up in a smirk. Ah, Nikkei. Pondering if the old man was still alive, Kurogane dropped to the forest floor gripping his katana. Later he'd go drop by the dojo, have a cup of sake.

"_Sake, sake, saaakkkeee!" Nikkei sang, three Geisha giggling and clinging onto the geezer's arms as he rocked back and forth. "Oh, the nectar of the gods!"_

_I sighed, slapping a hand to my face. Drunken people are annoying._

_"__Now, everyboooddy!" he cried, shooing away the Geisha. "You four, perform!"_

_I blinked. Four? Looking around, I spotted a fourth Geisha who had been in the corner, quietly watching. I could see from the look of disgust on her face she didn't care much for drunken old men. She looked at me with those bright green eyes._

"_Midori?" I blinked, staring at the girl. She looked different, more worn out. Her hair was in a graceful pile on her head, white lilies laced in the ebony wonder. A white kimono with two pale pink cranes adorned her petite frame, the obi and under layer a bright green._

"_Hai." With that, one Geisha picked up a shamisen, one a flute and one positioned herself beside Midori._

_The plump Geisha began playing a calming melody on her flute; the other started to pluck her shamisen. The girl beside Midori took in a breath, and started to sing softy._

_I ignored the other girls, watching Midori intently. Closing her eyes, she spun. As she faced us again, she now held two fans in her hand. Flipping them open, plain white, she opened her eyes, then began to dance._

_I didn't know if it was the sake, or how tired I was, but that dance… it was amazing. The pure white of Midori, flashes of green and black, it was magical. Mind you; it was my first time watching a Geisha perform, they have that sort of effect on you._

_As the dance finished, Midori bowed, then returned to her corner, not even glancing at me. Frowning, I got up after debating whether or not to approach her. "Hi." Without bothering to look up, Midori sighed. "Konnichiwa. Would you like some sake?"_

"_Ne." In surprise, she looked up. "Holy cra-" cutting herself off, Midori bit her lip. "I meeean, hello, Kur…Ku…"  
_

"_Kurogane. Honestly, woman, you should at least remember the name of your savior." "Pfft. Savoir? What disillusioned world do you live in?" Midori dropped the formal talk, half whispering so that her fellow Geisha didn't hear her words. "Honestly; I rather would have died."_

"_Well then." I growled. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_It's none of your business," she hissed, and looked away. "Bye." With that, she shuffled out of the room._

Kurogane blinked, then thought it better to go through the back door. Slinking along the tree line, he spotted it. The huge cherry tree, now in full blossom. He remembered it quite vividly…

"_Aha, so, Kurogane, you fancy that young 'un?" Nikkei thundered, arms full with three women. "Good taste. She's a fine one."_

_One of the Geisha looked up at me. "Her name is Midori. She's quite pretty, and an amazing dancer. However, she'll never amount to what she's supposed to…"_

_I frowned. "What? Why? She seems fine to me."_

_The girl sighed. "I'm Katori, her mentor. You see, she may be a good dancer, but when it comes to music and singing, she isn't that good." One of the other Geisha laughed. "Well, neither are you, Katori-san. But you're still very successful!"_

_She shook her head. "Perhaps. But only because my mizuagewas worth so much. Unfortunately, Midori's not a virgin, she was raped by one of her sister's clients." One of the other Geisha gasped. "So that's why her okiya is considering kicking her out, no one wants to pay for a used girl!"_

_I blinked. That's why she must have looked so shaken. She might be abandoned…_

"_Where can you bid on a girl's mizuage?" I asked, ignoring the stares of the other Geisha._

"_Well, it depends on the Geisha. But you can't possibly mean Midori…"_

"_Yes, I do. She was raped, ne? That makes her a virgin at heart."_

_Katori sighed. "Oh, ninja-sama, if there were more men like you. Yes, in the words of Buddha that still makes her a child at heart, but a woman at body. If you want to bid on Midori's mizuage, go to the lady of this teahouse."_

_Several days later, I had purchased Midori's mizuage. The last bid was a mere 100 yen, but I gave up 10000. The lady of the teahouse stared at me, and shook her head mumbling something about practical jokes. I was a ninja; and wealthy at that. Not like I had anything to spend it on._

_I walked up to her okiya, and she greeted me. After meeting her 'family', she escorted me out to the street, and we walked together. "Why," she hissed, waving at people she knew. "On Earth did you buy my mizuage? And for that much? You do know that-"_

"_That you're not a virgin. Yeah. But it's not fair to you." Turning a corner, I saw an open field, only thing in the barren grass a budding cherry tree._

"_When I retire," Midori announced, "I want to live here. Build a house and stuff." She sighed. "Meh. Maybe not, way to much money."_

_I blinked. "Don't be too sure, who knows? Maybe you'll become rich."_

_Midori snorted. "Yeah, alright then." She plopped down under the tree, ignoring the fact she was wearing a yellow kimono. "So… why?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know. Bug off." Midori laughed, and looked up at me._

"_You know, for a cocky ninja you aren't so bad."_

"_And for a stupid Geisha, you're pretty okay yourself."_

"_I never said you were okay; just that you weren't bad." Midori grinned._

"_Oh, shut up." With that, I sat down next to her. "Now, you owe me your virginity, Midori."_

"_Yumi."_

"_What?"_

"_Midori is my Geisha name. I don't like it, too clichéd. Call me Yumi, it's my original name."_

_I blinked, shaking my head. "You're odd," I sighed. "But I like you anyways." With that, I bent down, kissing Yumi's soft lips. That was probably the best night of my whole life._

Kurogane felt his face crack into a smile. Yumi didn't get kicked out of her okiya, not that he knew of. Either way, last time he saw her she was doing just fine. Reaching into his pocket, Kurogane pulled out a hairclip. It was of silver and porcelain. A single white lotus on three pieces of bamboo leaves. It was stunning. Kurogane had found it one day while he was shopping for some katana oil, and immediately thought of Yumi.

He was going to use this clip to propose to her, ask her to be his wife. But Tomoyo had other plans, and ruined everything. Kurogane groaned, hitting himself. He froze, seeing something walk out into the backyard of the house. He and Yumi had pooled yen together and built it, and it was their home. Well, more Kurogane's home, as Yumi lived at her okiya. Or, at least she did…

Then he saw her. Yumi. Her long hair wasn't up; it framed her petite body, almost reaching the ground. In her long kimono sleeves she grasped a teacup. Kurogane struggled to regain his breath. She looked almost the same…

Then in a flash of light blue, something tackled Yumi's legs, clad in a gray kimono with an orange splash of sunlight. Kurogane's eyes widened as his eyes focused on the blue figure. It was… a child!

Stepping backwards, Kurogane broke a twig. Yumi didn't seem to hear it, but the little boy turned. There Kurogane saw it; his own reflection in a child.

The boy looked over at Kurogane, and pointed. Yumi looked over, obviously confused. Pushing the boy towards the direction of the house, he scurried off, only to glance back once to the forest.

"Hello?" Yumi's voice rang out, clear as water. Kurogane gulped, then stepped out of the bushes.

"Yumi."

"K-kurogane…"

Kurogane tried to glare at Yumi in anger, but he couldn't muster the strength to frown down upon her pale face.

"Kurogane!" With that, Yumi flung herself onto the shinobi, tears falling out of her emerald eyes.

"I'm here now, Yumi." Kurogane whispered into her ear. "It's all right."


	4. Chapter 4, Promise

Yo. It's Oichi again. I'm more in the mood to write Gundam SEED- but I'll make sure to finish up all my other Fics first. This one's top priority! –Lovelovelove- Oh, there's one more flashback-same routine. 'Kay?

More terms, hai hai!

**Maiko** – Apprentice Geisha

**Chobi** – 'small' in Japanese

**Tenshi **– 'angel' in Japanese

**Onwa** – 'gentle' in Japanese

**Kankei** – 'Sweet Pledge' in Japanese

**Kichou** – 'precious' in Japanese

Please note I'm no expert in Japanese, so, if some are wrong, mah bad:'D

……………………………

Kurogane winced as he felt Yumi's shoulders shake as he held her. Sure, he was expecting tears and stuff but this… this was far from what he imagined.

"Yumi…?" Kurogane started to say something, but stopped. Something was obviously wrong with her- he had never, ever seen her grieve as she was at that moment. Falling silent, Kurogane held her as close to himself as possible without squishing her frail body. "Yumi-chan…" he mumbled into her soft, lavender smelling hair. He could feel her heartbeat through her kimono- it was racing.

After a moment of silence, Yumi finally looked up, green eyes hazed with pain. "Kurogane-kun, I'm so sorry."

Kurogane swallowed his questions, looking down at Yumi. He hadn't the faintest idea what she meant. "Yumi-chan, I…" he trailed off, trying to grasp the words he wanted. "What do you mean?" he started, stepping back so he could get a clearer view of Yumi.

He was right- she did look almost the same. Her petite body, the soft kimono with suggestive curves, her long, raven hair. But… something was missing. Then it hit him- it seemed as if her very life had been sucked out of her. Her glowing skin, childish giggle, even the twinkling in her eyes- it was all gone. Kurogane felt as if for those next few seconds that his mind had been completely wiped clean. Whether it was shock, grief or something much worse, he didn't know. All he did know, however, was that he didn't like it.

Looking around, Kurogane grabbed Yumi's hand softly, tugging at her arm. "'Comon," he said as softly as possible- quite a feat for the shinobi. Sitting down at the base of the sakura tree, he tugged Yumi down beside him softly. "Hey," he continued, looking at the back of her head as she turned away. "Tell me what's happened…?"

Slowly turning around, Yumi's green eyes met Kurogane's auburn. "Kurogane-san, remember back, when we talked about our future?" Kurogane raised a brow, shaking his head. "Uh, maybe?" Yumi shook her head, a small smile spreading on her face. "Ha, naturally you wouldn't. Think! We talked about how we'd want our children raised? And your promise?"

Kurogane blinked, and after a moment, nodded. "Oh, right." He frowned, looking back at the house. "I never wanted a little brat kid, anyways." He grumbled, giving Yumi the evil-eye. She only laughed softly, and looked down at her hands. "But, you do remember, ne?" "Yeah, I do…"

... 

"_Hey, Kuro-san?" I looked over at Yumi, who had been happily chattering away while clinging onto my arm. It was a mid spring day, and the scent of blooming flowers filled the moist air. Blinking in surprise as Yumi's voice suddenly got serious, I stopped acting annoyed and turned my attention to the girl. "What?"_

_Yumi looked down, face suddenly pink. She looked prettier then usual today, in a soft blue kimono with a pinkish orange setting sun. Little sailboats were sewn around the obi. Looking closely at the intricate pattern, you could even see little foamy waves on the ocean- as I had a chance to gaze at her body earlier. The humidity in the air had made her hair wavy, and she had let it out of the hairstyle I loathed so greatly into a simple bun laced with small white flowers. Not that you could see them anymore- most of them had been knocked out earlier as we made love._

"_Well? Out with it!" I snapped, then immediately regretted it as Yumi frowned and gave me a sideways glance. "I mean," I started once again, trying to sound more modest. "What's on your mind?"_

_Yumi's face seemed to light up, even though I knew she'd never buy such a corny line. "Kuro-kun, do you think we'll have children?"_

_I stopped in my tracks, staring at the girl on my arm. "Are you mad!" I growled, glaring at her. "I hate kids! All of them! Besides, if we have kids, that means we loose time together. Meaning less sex-" I was cut off when Yumi elbowed me in the side. "What was that for!" I roared, attracting attention from passer-bys. Yumi flipped out her fan, giggling behind it. "Oh, Kurogane-san, please don't step on a crack! You'll break your mother's back!" she said in a false, giggly tone._

_Staring at Yumi like she was crazy, I shook my head. "Damn it, Geisha scare me sometimes." Yumi rolled her eyes as the people surrounding us realized we were just two youths goofing around. "I just saved your shinobi as-" "EH! Geisha shouldn't foul their mouths, Yumi." "Pfft. My mouth is as dirty as possible. For god's sake, I kissed YOU!"_

_Shaking my head, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Anyways, what were you on about, Yumi-chan?" "Oh, right." Yumi claimed back her place on my arm, and we began to shuffle along the path. "Anyways, IF we do have children for some reason-" "You mean because we screw too much and chances are one of these days you'll get pregnant?" "-how would you want to plan for her future?"_

_I scoffed. "Her? What makes you so sure it'll be a girl? It'll be a boy. And he'll train to become a shinobi, like me!" I laughed, grinning evilly. "Oh, god, drop the act." Yumi sighed, brushing away a curly strand of hair from her face. "Either way, I want him or her to be educated by the best, so perhaps he or she could become more successful then us." Yumi put much more strain on the word 'or' then the rest of the sentence. "I mean, I don't want any child of mine having a childhood like I did…" Yumi trailed off, focusing her eyes into something in the distance. All was silent for a moment, until I piped up._

"_You're right. My childhood was full of training, and I bet yours was just as bad." Yumi nodded, not bothering to tear her eyes from whatever she was gazing at. "Hey, Kurogane?"_

_Looking softly down at Yumi, I smiled slightly. I only gave her these looks- looks of caring, looks of love- when she wasn't looking. I didn't want to seem weak to the woman I had in bed almost every night… As Yumi looked up, my expression melted back into a monotone expression. "Promise me you'll never let me be with another man to survive? Other then my normal tea house entertaining?"_

_My eyebrows shot up. "Eh?" I blinked. It looked as if happy ol' Yumi had been doing a lot of thinking lately. "Yeah, I promise. On my life." "Me, too. I don't ever want to be away from you, kichou…"_

Kurogane shook off the memory, then looked down at Yumi. "Yeah, I remember it quite well. Not like it was that long ago-" he cut himself off, remembering that it had been around five years since he left in Japan. "Uh…"

Yumi sighed, rubbing her temples with both hands. "Oh, Kurogane-kun, I'm so sorry!" he looked down, about to ask what was wrong, but there was no need to. "Lemme guess. You found someone else, you had a child. You thought I was dead, huh?"

Yumi looked up in surprise. "Not… exactly." She gazed back down at her clasped hands. "Alright… you sure you want to hear this?" Kurogane nodded, and Yumi sucked in a deep breath. "Alright, then…"

"After you left, or were sent away, which ever, I found out I was pregnant. With your child. I didn't know what to do, I figured you were on a mission or something and didn't have the time to inform me. I… I went to the Princess Tomoyo, asking of you. She informed me of… the events. After that, I tried to work my hardest. Not many men, however, enjoy being entertained by a woman with a swollen stomach. I could barley fit into my kimono after my fifth month. I stopped, and started slowly to use up the funds I had saved up. After Rei's birth- yes, I named him Rei, that was what you wanted your male child to be named, after all- I started to struggle. Not many people wanted to hire me for parties, knowing I had a child and was a lover of a shinobi, it was to risky for them. I certainly couldn't tell them that you had been sent to another world- the Princess Tomoyo forbid it.

"Then, I was approached by a wealthy man named Kyo. He supported Rei and I… but I refused to 'court' him, as he called it, or anything of that nature. Eventually, I gave in, and allowed him to marry me. However, I still refused to engage in any… activities. But… after a month or so, he got angry… and…"

Yumi turned her head, tugging down half of her kimono so her left shoulder was bare. What Kurogane saw made him tremble with rage. Cuts, bruises, even bite marks. He could practically fell his stomach turning inside out with disgust. How could anyone hurt anyone as delicate and intricate as Yumi?

"Anyways. It just started… going downhill. First that, then… lending me to friends, business partners. Then he… started to hurt Rei. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, but…" Yumi buried her face in her kimono sleeves. "I broke our promise," she sobbed, shoulders shaking. "Please, go. Forget you ever knew me- it would be the best for both of us."

Kurogane looked down at Yumi, then at the house that was once his. Rage filled him- not towards Yumi. How else could she have survived? But towards this man- this Kyo- who had dared to harm and interfere with his… dare he say family?

"Yumi-chan." Kurogane wrapped his arm around her small waist, tugging her into his grasp. Resting his head against hers, he gazed down into her grieving eyes. "If anything, I broke our promise. And nothing's going to stop me from getting revenge."

Yumi pushed Kurogane away, shaking away tears as she protested. "No! Look what I've done- betrayed you. I have no right to even be in the presence of a man such as yourse-" she was cut off as Kurogane grabbed her chin softly.

"When did you start talking so formally?" he demanded, ginning slightly. "I want my Yumi back. And I'll make everything right for her again."

Yumi sniffled, cocking her head as I wiped away a couple of tears she had shed. "Yeah? Really, Kuro-onwa?" Kurogane blinked, then chuckled as Yumi used his old pet nickname meaning 'gentle'.

"Hai, my chobi tenshi. It'll be our kankei." He whispered, pressing his lips briefly to Yumi's own quivering ones, then he pulled away. "I promise."


End file.
